


Steal the king's heart, while you're at it (Because I will let you)

by sircantus



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: "I'm gonna pardon this thief of all his crimes because he's cute", "Watch me bitch", Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, But first: Plot, Cue Dream going "you can't do that", Enjoy!, Eventual Romance, I Don't Even Know, I dont know what I'm doing but I'm doing it, I have many regrets this fic is one of them, In which George goes, King!George, Multi, THERE IS PLOT, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Thief! Sapnap, This Is STUPID, This fic will be very fun, We will get to the good bits, You know what screw it we are commiting, a whole lot, and very self indulgent, but we're gonna keep going anyway, knight!dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sircantus/pseuds/sircantus
Summary: “Oh, fuck.” George hears, as he tugs at the cloth around his eyes, trying to see who the heck is panicking in front of him, who just stole his crown. “Fuck, fuck, dammit. Please tell me you’re not the king. This room is just dark or something.”The sound of a banging fist against the door makes them both flinch.“Open this door right now, under the authority of the king!” He can hear Dream yell, and goddamit, this stupid blindfold just won’t come off-Sapnap tugs it off his head, huffing as he paces through the room, looking at George as if it’s his fault they’re here right now.“Just kick it down!” George yells, narrowing his eyes at Sapnap.“Do not!” Sapnap rebuttals, although there’s another bang against the wood, and George already knows Dream’s kicked it out of spite.----Thief!Sapnap, Knight!Dream, King!GeorgeI have a COLD, and I’m out of it, because of medicine. Will I remember writing this? Probably not. Will I regret writing this? MAYBE SOThis never happened. (Yes it did)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap
Comments: 41
Kudos: 384





	Steal the king's heart, while you're at it (Because I will let you)

**Author's Note:**

> Keep your expectations low, readers, I've only barely placed down the structure for Plot. 
> 
> Also this is so self indulgent, dreamnotnap? Yeah I sure hope it does. I find it funny, and also fun to write, and if you're here to tell me "don't ship real people" I'm going to just close my eyes and ask you where the hell I asked.
> 
> I'm like, high on medicine, I've ran out of fucks to give, here we go.

  
  
  
  


One rule that Sapnap has always had, ever since he was a kid, was his rule for stealing: The rich are fair game, the poor are off limits. 

And it’s easy enough to follow. It’s not hard to walk into a shop and notice the cracks in the windows, the dust by the corners, how the shopkeepers clothes are just slightly tattered. You greet the person at the counter, leave a bag full of gold, as much gold as you can spare. 

Even though Sapnap knows he needs that gold, probably more than the shopkeeper, he still leaves it, and then he walks out, and it’s always the same, a few seconds of looking into the bag, and processing the money that’s just been left there. 

Then it’s yelling thank you’s, and wanting to give something in return, but by the time they offer, Sapnap’s already gone, running down the street, climbing up the walls and across the roofs. 

The rich are fair game, and the poor are off limits.  _ Giving _ to the poor has always been a bit of a self destructive habit Sapnap has, though. It might be the reason why he’s still so poor, still having to turn to stealing every night. One day he might have enough to afford somewhere to settle down, but he can’t help it. He always ends up giving it all away, and he’s back to square one, all over again, back to stealing gold. 

But he’s good at it. He’s confident in that, at least, he’s never been caught, because he’s too fast, too agile. The handful of times he’s actually been chased down for his goods, he’s always left them in the dust. 

“How do you  _ do _ that?!” Bad had yelled one early morning, as Sapnap scaled his bakery with ease, hanging off the roof. 

“Do what?” Sapnap asked, holding back another giggle as he looked down to Bad, who only held his hands up with worry, as if Sapnap might slip and fall. He won’t. He has, a few times before, but Bad’s bakery is easy to climb, and he has his balance secured even as he hops around on the edge of the stone roof. 

“You know what I-STOP IT!” Bad screeched, waving his hands up again. “Oh my goodness, Sap, you’re going to fall, get down, right now!”

Sapnap laughs. He does this everytime. 

Bad is an old friend, grew up in the streets with Sapnap. He remembers Bad taking care of him, in the roads, the two of them begging every morning, and huddling together every night. 

They had split when Sapnap was about 15, Bad just barely getting on his feet, holding down a job with a salary, while Sapnap was turning to thievery. 

“You can’t keep doing this.” Bad had whispered one night, when they were still sticking together, rubbing at Sapnap’s cheek where there was a bruise. Sapnap had gotten punched across the face when he swiped the gold out of someone's pocket, but at least he got away with it. 

“We need it.” Sapnap countered, leaning back, putting a small bag of gold into Bad’s hands. Bad had pushed it back, shaking his head. 

“No.” He said, and Sapnap frowned. “No, we don’t. We can get by.”

“We can live better with this.”

“You can’t do this again!” 

“Bad-”

“You cannot keep doing this, do you hear me? One day, you’re going to get caught, and what then? I can’t protect you then.”

“I don’t need you to protect me!”   
  


“No, Sapnap, we’re done. No more of this. Goodnight.”

Sapnap had made a stupid desicion a few hours later, and left, a small bag of gold in place of where he usually slept. 

He left Bad for years, and in that time, Sapnap had stuck to the streets of the kingdom. At first his goal was to polish on his pickpocketing skills, to perfect it so that way he would never get caught, he would get so good that one day he could rob anyone, and they could never catch him. 

He meant to eventually come back. But days kept passing, and Sapnap kept running, and he kept saving up, and losing money, and giving it all away, and stealing once more. 

Over and over, meeting new people, and leaving, and exploring, and running, the kingdom was huge, Sapnap had been in it all his life, but in his years of growing up, he only kept finding more new people and new communities, and new opportunities. 

And by opportunities, he meant people to steal. 

Sure, he could’ve gotten a job, but where was the fun in that? Besides, he did not have the patience nor politeness for that, and it’s hard to shake the habit of checking random people’s pockets when you’re a server. 

The first time he got fired was because he had pickpocketed his own boss. 

The second time he had poured soup all over a customer because they insulted his bandana. (It was  _ cool _ , alright? The cloth around his head was a gift from Bad, and no one gets to insult something with that much meaning and get away with it.)

The third time was because of Sapnap’s mouth. Apparently, saying “bitch, do I look like I  _ want _ anything from you?” While defending yourself from being accused of stealing is a bad idea. 

(He had stolen from that customer, though. They were a noble, they could afford it.) 

There were a few more times after that, but the point here was Sapnap wasn’t the working type. And he could never stay in one place either, because by the time he did, he would gain a reputation of “don’t hire that guy, he robs literally anyone he can'' which, rude. 

But also, he has a rule. 

He only robs  _ rich _ people. Gosh. 

Sapnap had been climbing a tall building, the rocks crumbling under his fingers, and the supports shaky, but as he had gotten to the top, looking over the town and crowds of people, he had realized then: He was so terribly far from home. 

He was near the walls, for fucks sake, which was never in his goal, but he had admired them from the far, the stone walls protecting the large kingdom from any sort of threat. 

Staying far, far away from them was something he made sure of though, because where there's the border, there’s bound to be security, and Sapnap has a shaky relationship with those guys. 

Although having in them in actual sight made Sapnap realize how far he had traveled, which resulted in a panic that night of “oh fuck where even am I”

Where was Bad? If Sapnap retraced his steps, he might be able to get back to where they used to stay, but would Bad even be there? Would he even stay, or would he go on his way after he realized Sapnap wasn’t coming back?

Then Sapnap took a minute to think and knew, yeah, no, Bad definitely stayed. One way or another, if there’s something Sapnap knows too well, it’s how Bad is too hopeful, and too positive. 

So then he went back, stealing along the way, but having an actual goal. And it wasn’t particularly easy, finding his way back. 

Halfway there, he had been afraid of maybe getting turned away. The whole reason they had “fought” was because of Sapnap’s stealing habits. How would Bad feel if Sapnap came back, only to tell him that he’s perfected his thievery into something he depends on?

Sapnap didn’t really wanna know, but he would know anyway, because he was on his way home. 

And when he did arrive, finally, it was night once more, a summer night with Sapnap walking through the stone streets, humming under his breath as he scanned the buildings. So familiar, and yet not, all because he made the stupid decison of leaving. 

Almost no one was outside, being that it was the middle of the night, and Sapnap had turned the corner then, walking down a few steps, sighing as he passed someone’s open door, warm bright light shining out into the street. 

“Sapnap?” 

He had turned then, and nearly stopped breathing as he saw Bad, a basket of bread in his arms, looking to be on his way inside the building across from Sapnap. 

As Bad stared at him, Sapnap looked back to the building behind him, and laughed a little at the bakery sign. Of course. Of course Bad would create such a nice life with a bakery. 

Bad had dropped the basket to the ground, the bread falling onto the dirt, but they both didn’t care, Bad practically tackled him to the ground, and Sapnap let him, laughing. 

“Sapnap! Oh my god-” Bad squeezed him so hard, nearly killing his lungs, but Sapnap didn’t complain, because Bad was crying and rambling, and he doesn’t think he could get a word in even if he tried. 

“Look at you! You’re taller now, you, you-”

“Uh, yeah-” Sapnap laughed, sniffing as he felt his own tears falling down his face. 

Bad pulled back, his hands resting on Sapnap’s shoulders as he kneeled on the street, looking back at his bakery. “Oh, my bread- No, that doesn’t matter- Wait, it’s cold out here, gosh, what am I doing, do you wanna come inside?!”

“I-”

“Of course you do, come on!” 

It took a few minutes for them both to get to their feet, and then Sapnap was invited inside, offered dinner, a bed, and way too many hugs. 

Two weeks in, and it was like they were never apart, Bad worked at his bakery full time, and Sapnap agreed to stay there to have a place for the night, but he still kept his habit of running through the streets and taking what he could. 

And it wasn’t hard to find a target. 

“Why did you open this place up so close to the nobles?” Sapnap asked one time, leaning his elbows on the counter as he picked at a muffin on display, Bad busy sweeping. It was closing time, and by that time, Sapnap felt comfortable enough to stay in the bakery. 

“It’s good for business! Also I didn’t really pick the spot, this is near where we used to live, anyway.”

“We used to beg here?” Sapnap asked, pulling his hand back as Bad slapped his hand for picking at the muffins. 

“Live here, and yeah! It looks different now, the place has been more upkept, but don’t you remember these streets? Oh, remember when we tried singing for tips-”

Bad got into a story then, remembering old memories. Sapnap enjoyed listening to them, to be honest, but also, he didn’t remember a lot of them that much. He was much younger than Bad when they were on their own, and so the only solid memories he has was when he started with the stealing. 

The rich are fair game, the poor are off limits. 

“Sapnap, I swear-”

“Hey, did you know you have a bird nest up here?!” Sapnap yelled down to Bad on the street, as he climbed his way around the roof of the bakery. There’s little eggs, in a small nest, tucked into the corner by the chimney. 

“Do I? Wait, no, Sapnap, get down!”

“I’m fine, Bad.”

“If you fall, I’m gonna, gonna-” Bad fumbled, as Sapnap stood tall on the top of the bakery, looking over the buildings. He could actually see the castle walls from here, the home of the king. It was far, and the only reason Sapnap could spot it was because said castle was probably huge, but seeing it still made him curious. “I’m gonna ban you from my muffins!”

Sapnap tilted his head down, giving a small offended gasp. “You wouldn’t.”

“Uh huh! Yeah I would! Unless you get down, you’re getting the plainest bread I have for breakfast tomorrow!” 

Sapnap snickered, and started on his way down. They do this way too often. Sapnap has climbed the roof plenty of times, and each time Bad yells like a worried mother, telling Sapnap to come down. It’s nice through, having someone who cares so much. 

“I’m going, I’m going.” Sapnap reassures, and Bad talks about how he needs to be careful, and how what if one day he falls, that’s going to hurt, Sapnap-

\---

Dream wakes up to the sound of knocking on his door, and the first thing that pops into his head is how badly he wants to grab the knife at his bedside and fling it towards whatever had woken him up. 

“Sir Dream?” Someone asks through the door, and Dream sighs into his sheets, waving a hand even though he knows the servant won’t see it. 

“I’m awake. Thank you.” He says, and there’s the sound of footsteps walking away, down the hall. 

Dream rolls over, looking at the ceiling and frowning. The sun is only barely coming up, signaling too early morning, but that’s normal for his schedule. 

If he really wanted to, he could stay in bed for another half hour, but he drags himself out from under the blankets, dragging his hands across his face. 

It takes only ten minutes tops to get ready, to put on some minimal armor over his clothes and tuck away a few knives in his sleeves, boots, pockets. George’s schedule is packed with plenty of meetings in the safety of the castle today, so Dream doesn’t have to prepare for war, but he keeps the usual weapons on hand anyway. 

He secures his sword around his hip while glancing at his mirror, and tugs at his dark green shirt that’s tucked in a bit weirdly underneath his armor. With some fiddling, and checking in the mirror a few more times, Dream deems it good enough, and he grabs the cape hanging by his door, hanging it over his shoulders. 

It’s a nice cape, with the design of George’s flag sewed into it, showing his loyalty and his rank. Being a personal knight of the king has its perks, and yet also its downsides, due to the fact the king seems to have a hobby of wanting things that could result in injuries. 

Dream’s sole duty for years has been to protect the king, and to keep him happy, although that’s hard when the king wants to sneak out in the middle of the night and  _ no _ , George, there are  _ so _ many reasons as to why that’s a bad idea, you can’t just order me- okay fine,  _ one _ hour-

It’s not hard to fend off assassins, threats and such, Dream could beat any of those in within ten minutes, and make it entertaining, just for fun, but how do you protect the king from himself when he decides that sneaking off into the town in the dark of the night, where there are  _ thieves _ , is a great idea? 

Dream lets out a long sigh as he reaches for his mask, pulling it over the top half of his face. The mask was at first just for combat, to keep dirt out of his eyes, to make it harder for his opponent to determine what he’ll do next, but he’s made it a habit to wear it consistently. 

Eventually, it’s gotten to the point where when people see his face without his mask, he feels weird and vulnerable, like he’s walking around without a shirt on. 

George doesn’t seem to mind the mask, if anything, he thinks it’s a neat quirk of Dream, so he’s allowed to keep it on, and no one dares to take it from him. He keeps the lower half of his face showing most of the time, though, so that way at least it’s easier to talk, and easier for George to know if he’s smiling or not. 

It’s also rather helpful for his reputation, with anyone in the castle seeing the smiley face on his mask and knowing to stay either very far away, or to be respectful, because Dream doesn’t keep it a secret of how easy it is for him to stab an enemy. 

Checking once more that he has all that he needs, Dream sets off, going through his door and closing it quietly, his steps silent as he goes down the halls of the castle. 

The king’s room isn’t far, and that’s by design, ever since a certain assassination attempt in the middle of the night over a year back. 

They hadn’t gotten far, George had screamed for help and ran to his balcony for safety, while Dream kicked the door down and fought with the intruder. The guards that were supposed to be at George's door were dead, and by the time backup had come, Dream already threw the assassin out the window and George was complaining over the bloodstain on his pillow from the stab wound on his arm. 

That was an eventful night, and Dream did not miss how George had neglected to tell him he was stabbed until  _ after _ the backup had arrived. 

Before going over to the king’s room, Dream goes to the kitchen to grab something to eat. He walks in without any trouble, and he’s greeted warmly by the cooks, who give him a hot meal, a plate in his hands without Dream even asking. 

He sits on the counter and watches as the people rush around, already starting on breakfast for the king himself. Dream takes his time with his own food, chewing slowly. 

No one strikes up a conversation with him, and he knows it’s because they’re all partially afraid of him. Not that they’re not friendly, they are, but also all the servants in this damn castle act like if they say the wrong thing, Dream is going to murder them. He’s not  _ that _ intimidating, is he?

He gets that answer rather quickly as someone accidentally bumps into his foot as they pass, squeaking out an apology then running away, not even looking up to Dream’s mask. 

Dream would find it funny, but it’s too early for him to really laugh, so he just gives a small smile of amusement. 

He finishes his food and leaves the kitchen soon enough, walking through the halls once again with a hand resting on his sword. Each set of guards he passes gives him a stern nod, as if Dream is judging them all and might banish them if they aren’t serious enough. 

Which, first off, Dream doesn’t even have the power to do that, that’s George, although if Dream really asked, George could have anyone out of the castle within an hour at Dream’s wishes. And second, Dream understands the vibe he gives off with his mask concealing a lot of his emotions, but the determined eyes and straight faces he gets every time is boring at this point. He enjoys the respect, but god, is it boring. 

Dream arrives at the door he’s looking for, the guards beside it giving him a nod of greeting. Dream gives a small wave and smile, then knocks at the door, waiting for a moment. 

“Go away.” He hears from inside. 

He knocks again, grinning. 

“Go awayyy.” 

He opens the door, walking inside and closing it behind him. 

There’s the king, under his blankets in all his glory. He’s not facing Dream, but he knows it’s him, because no one else wakes him up in the mornings. 

Dream walks across the room, eyes glancing over the room as he scans for anyone else other than him and George. 

It’s clear, and with that confirmation, Dream grabs at the curtains and tugs them open, letting the light pour into the room. 

“Wakey wakey!” Dream laughs, pushing the curtains back all the way as George curses the sunlight, waving a hand. “Good morning, your Grace.” 

“Mornin.” George responds, yawning and rolling over so he’s staring up at the ceiling. “It’s too early for this, nooo.”

Dream smiles, turning around and clasping his hands behind his back. “You have a meeting in about two hours or so, over discussing the jump in crime in the kingdom.” He gives as a response, George putting an arm over his eyes. 

“Ugh, today’s a meeting day, isn’t it?” 

“Yup.” Dream nods, walking up to the bed. He tugs at the blankets, George sitting up and swinging his legs off the bed. 

He still looks half asleep, and Dream doesn’t blame him, it’s pretty early, and he had been up late last night signing away at paperwork, for permissions to continue certain trades, certain constructions. 

“Do you know at what time will be my last meeting for today?” George asks, rubbing at his eyes. 

“Uh, I think around 6 or so? I can’t say when that’ll end, but it should be wrapped up by at least 8.” Dream answers, standing to the side and waiting for George to give the go ahead so he can open the door for the waiting servants to come in. 

“So I’ll have free time later tonight?” George asks, and Dream already knows where that train of thought is going-

“ _ No _ , I mean, yes, you will, but-”

“Well, I have my own plans tonight, then.” George says, and Dream just knows they’re going to be sneaking out of the castle walls, again. “You may open the door.”

Dream resists the urge to sigh, and instead goes to open the door, so that way George can start his day of kingly duties. 

\---

Sapnap wakes up to Bad yelling his name downstairs, and he groans into his pillow at his sleep being so rudely interrupted. 

“Sapnap! It’s afternoon already, wake up!” He hears Bad yell, and then there’s the ding of the bell by the front door, and Bad’s gone off to talk with a new customer. 

Sapnap rolls out of bed, quite literally, rolling onto the floor with a thump. He still debates going back to sleep on the ground right there, his blanket half thrown over him, since he had dragged it with him out of bed. 

He turns his head, his cheek squished into the floorboards as he listens to what’s going on downstairs, Bad offering a deal on their cookies. The curtains on the tiny window in the attic are still shut, courtesy of Bad letting Sapnap sleep in most of the mornings, except on the days where it’s especially busy. 

With a heavy sigh, Sapnap pushes himself off the ground and throws his blanket onto his bed, stumbling over to the small window and pushing the curtains to the side. He blinks blearily at the light coming through, then peers down into the street, seeing the passing people of the day. 

There’s a few kids kicking around a ball across from the bakery, and they yell and argue as they play to the rules of their game, kicking at each other. There’s a couple holding hands as they point to some of the cakes on display for the bakery. A dog runs through the road as if death is on it’s heels. 

Sapnap stares out of the window for a bit, eyes trailing after strangers coming into the bakery, and his eyes go wide at seeing three people come right through their front doors. 

Three people in shiny iron armor, with authority and power, no doubt. 

Sapnap pulls the curtain over the window again, and is about to rush to the door to warn Bad, but he can already hear Bad chime a greeting, friendly as ever. 

Sapnap chooses to hide underneath his bed, instead, sliding underneath the bed frame and pushing his arms against the floor so he’s hidden away. Listening through the floor as they talk, it’s not hard to pick out that the guards are searching for someone. 

That someone could be Sapnap, and while it might not be, he can’t really take chances. 

“Have you seen this person around here?” He hears an unfamiliar voice say, and Sapnap can imagine Bad leaning over the counter, squinting his eyes at a wanted poster. 

“Hmmm, I can’t say I have. Are you looking for them?” Bad answers, and while the people downstairs don’t catch it, Sapnap hears a tilt in Bad’s voice, and he knows Bad is doing that thing where he lies but also doesn’t. Dancing along the line of ‘they didn’t ask specifically so I won’t tell’ and he only ever does that to keep a cover. 

If they really are looking for Sapnap, he’s so fucked. 

“He's a common thief, hasn’t done anything too bad, but he’s been a pain for us for a long while. There’s been sightings of this one around here, but he has been known to travel around the kingdom.” Sapnap holds his breath. He’s like 70% sure they’re talking about him. He’s never been caught, sure, but unfortunately the topic of being wanted around the kingdom for his thievery hasn’t come up for him and Bad these past weeks. It’s not something you sit down and strike up a conversation about. ‘Hey, so you know that whole time I was gone? Whoops! Made a reputation for myself. Word of warning, pretend you don’t know me.’

“Well, I haven’t seen that poster before.” Bad says, patting his hands against the counter. 

There’s a pause, and Sapnap hopes it’s not of suspicion. “Do you know anyone who might have seen him around here?” 

Bad hums. “Nope, only me and my brother live here. Although, do you think I could keep a poster, to show around?” 

There’s the sound of shuffling papers. “Of course.” 

“Thank you! Would you like to buy a muffin on your way out?” Bad asks.

“No thank you.” 

“Aw, that’s too bad. Good bye!” 

There’s a moment of hushed voices, and hesitation, and Sapnap stays still, trying to listen downstairs. 

“I said, goodbye. You kinda scare off customers, no offense to you.” 

“Of course. Have a good day.”

“Have a nice day!” 

There’s the comforting ring of the bell, the sound of the people finally leaving, and Sapnap gives a sigh of relief. Maybe they weren’t looking for him. Maybe he’s just paranoid.

“SAPNAP!”

Or not.

There’s stomping up the stairs as Sapnap drags himself out from under the bed, and he sighs as the door swings open, Bad being the culprit, waving a paper in his hand. 

“Sapnap! Look at this- wait, what were you doing?” Bad’s tone goes quiet for a moment, curious at seeing Sapnap half under the bed, crawling out. 

Sapnap looks up at him with a blank face. “I was hiding.”

Bad seems to remember the task at hand and hold up the paper. “Oh really? Was it because of  _ this _ !?” 

Sapnap crawls the rest of the way out and kneels up, squinting at the paper Bad shoves into his face. Yup, that’s his face. Thief wanted. 

“Why did they draw my eyes all weird?” Sapnap asks, Bad stammering and squawking as he puts his hands on his hips, Sapnap getting to his feet. 

“So this  _ is _ you!”

“Unfortunately, yes.” Sapnap holds his hand out for Bad to give him the poster, and Bad hands it over, crossing his arms. “I haven’t dealt with this for a while, though. I usually just keep moving.” 

“But now you’re here.” Bad informs him, nodding his chin at Sapnap. 

“Yes, now I’m here...and now I’m kinda wanted.” 

“ _ Kinda _ ?! Sapnap, look at that bounty!” 

Sapnap winces at the number, folding the poster in his hands so he doesn’t have to look at it anymore. He runs a hand through his hair, sighing. 

“You need to lay low. Wear one of my hoods, no going out today.” 

“What? Bad-”

“Nuh-uh! Those guys were looking for you! No going out and running around and stealing stuff today!” 

Sapnap scoffs, walking over to the small nightstand by his bed, grabbing his bandana. He ties it so it goes around his head, and keeps his hair in a small ponytail, while Bad rummages through a cabinet in the corner, throwing a coat with a hood onto Sapnap’s bed. 

“You should think about cutting that hair.” Bad suggests, smiling. 

“I kinda like it like this, though.” Sapnap says, tugging at his ponytail so it’ll stay tight. 

Bad has a point overall, though. Sapnap doesn’t have any plans to leave for a second time. If he’s staying around here now, he’s going to have to be more careful these days, and he’s going to have to keep his head low. 

Which will be a lot easier now, because Bad already makes a good amount of gold to support them both, Sapnap’s “hobby” gives them enough so they don’t have to worry, but with just Bad working, they’ll scrape through. 

That doesn't mean Sapnap will drop his skills though. And Bad already knows that much. 

“Can I at least go out for tonight?” Sapnap asks, as Bad is about to leave the room. “I’ll be careful.” 

Bad stares at him for a moment, pursing his lips. “Mhhmm, okay, fine. But you better be extra careful.” 

“I will, I will.” Sapnap nods, reaching for the hood Bad’s left out, pulling it on. “And Bad?”

“Hm?”

“Thanks.”

“For what, you muffin?”

“Uhm.” Sapnap falters, trying to think of something specific. 

“I’m kidding. I know. You’re welcome Sapnap.” Bad says, Sapnap smiling. “Now hurry up, customers are going to come in!” 

“I’m going!” Sapnap yells, pulling the hood over his head, following Bad down the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> This video, I made it so that I drank nightquill before starting on the next chapter for this silly, silly fic. Will I be able to complete the next chap, or will I just pass the fuck out? Leave a kudos, bookmark, and find out. 
> 
> Btw, do leave a comment for when I wake up, it'll make me smile, and that's always fun.


End file.
